Affair
by Luud-chan
Summary: No matter how many times he looked at the ocean that was her blue eyes, in all of them he would drown. 03/03 Bixlow/Lisanna
1. 1 — It doesn't matter what you see

Affair

.

**1 — It doesn't matter what you see**

**.**

**.**

They never should have been involved. _Never_. Lisanna Strauss didn't belong to his world and a misstep, she could be dead. The mafia was no place for sentimentality, that was no place for a kind and full family of children — everything could be over in an instant.

But that was not enough for her to stay away.

That woman didn't know the meaning of danger. And danger was synonymous of Bixlow. When they met in that club, the first night there was hardly anything special, if not sinful innocence that those blue eyes held.

Although this has not prevented the clothes were tossed haphazardly on the floor while their fingers sought hasty touch each other; Hot, horny and ravenous. Or even that he was swallowed by the sensations that she had only been able to offer him.

The second time they met, he tried to warn her about the danger that him represented, but all his attempts were ignored and drowned out with the taste of her warm and sweet kisses.

Where they would end up like that?

No matter what he said, she saw only what she wanted to see.

"I like who you are and that is enough for me," Lisanna said, taking the cigarette from his lips and erasing it in the ashtray beside the bed. "I am not afraid."

It was at that moment that Bixlow realized that besides beautiful eyes, Lisanna Strauss was recklessly brave.

* * *

A/N: Hello, what's up? :) I wrote this because I saw a beautiful fanart of this pairing. Yeah, it's small, but I really wrote with love. It will be 3 mini-shots. Hope you like it. If I am not asking too much, please, review. :) Sorry for all mistakes, english is not my first language, so probably there are a lot of mistakes.


	2. 02 — Everybody knows

Affair

,

**02 — Everybody knows**

**.**

**.**

The most dangerous of all their relationship was that someone would be aware of what really they felt for each other and after to use that against him. It was too late to escape, too late to get away. One, three, six months. How long that strange peace would last?

"If you were to choose a place to escape," Bixlow started without looking at her. Eyes fixed on the ceiling, feeling her fingers do outlines in his chest erratically "which would you choose?"

"Planning an early flight?" Lisanna asked with amusement, her voice so soft that seemed to caress his ears. She felt him giggle and shake his fingers at her waist. She leaned her elbows and forced the vision to look at him on the dimly lit room. "Well, I would like to go to a quiet place where we both could be together without you always worrying about everyone and everything."

"You may be perverse," he murmured with a smile and also leaned on his elbows to look at her best. "You can choose anywhere and we will."

She seemed to think a little and sighed as he began to trace the contours of her face, then rolling the rough and long fingers around her pale hair and pull her close.

"I don't care, you can choose," she finally said and met his gaze. "I don't want to be afraid, they all know."

That hurt, but Bixlow said no more. Just inhaled the scent of her and pressed his lips against her hair.

_"That's what I'm more afraid_," he thought bitterly.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Thank you very much for let me reviews. You're amazing. Seriously. Thanks. n_n I will fix all mistakes that I can. Well, another chapter, hope you like it and, again, sorry for all mistakes. Please, stay easy to review again. xoxo.


	3. 03 — We're going down

Affair

.

**3 — We're going down**

**.**

**.**

"I want you to run, are you listening? Run!" Bixlow was holding her face with both hands, and he took her lips for one last kiss. "Everything will be fine."

He heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and the murmurs of the men who would soon invade the apartment. Cowards. They looked for her first.

"Don't lie to me," she whispered back huskily, although she had not crying, her eyes looked a bottomless pit. "Not now. Go away, they don't know you're here."

They were coming...

"Shit, Lisanna! Just do what I tell you! Damn!" he swore unable to release her. It could be the last time, _the last time_... "I'll never let them take you. I prefer to die!"

It could be the last time he would look in her eyes and drown.

She closed her eyes tightly and exhaled through the mouth.

"All right then, you can find me later, right?"

"Yes, I promise. Now, go!" Bixlow sent with a firm voice.

She obeyed and took the coat hanging near the window before opening it and throw one last look at him. Lisanna went over there and started down the fire escape. He stood back and counted how many bullets he still had.

He breathed.

What came next was nothing more than mere blurs and flashes in his mind. The shots, blood and all bodies of rival gang that remained on the ground. He did not bother to put on shoes or wear a blouse, Bixlow ran down the stairs.

He needed to find her. He needed to see if she was okay with his own eyes.

However, the scene that followed, left him paralyzed: a tall and strong man was holding Lisanna for behind, squeezing her neck with such force that Bixlow could see how her skin was paler in that region.

"Let her go," Bixlow hissed through clenched teeth.

The thug's face was scratched; she had fought.

"So, you fall for this little bitch, Bixlow?" The man brought the knife he held in his other hand slid down her neck blunt. "So it's not so bad."

"Let her go. Let's settle this between us," he asked with the harsh voice and the mafioso felt his throat scratch.

He faced her to convey the idea that she would be fine. He was there to look after her.

"This is the most important thing in the world for you, is not it?" Bixlow stood tensely. This time, he realized that Lisanna's eyes were filled with tears. He had never seen her cry during the six months they were together. "Is not it?"

"I love you," Lisanna whispered. He didn't hear, but he could read the rosy lips, but at that moment were pale with fright. "And I do not regret anything."

"Lisanna..." It was the first time she had said she loved him.

"Adorable."

The knife went through part of her neck and Bixlow raised his gun, shot until no bullet was left. The man let her body fall to the floor, what caused a horrible noise. He ran to catch up with her and held her in his arms, her blood staining his skin; while she was drowning in her own blood.

"Lisanna..." Bixlow murmured. "I love you. Do you hear? I love you, baby."

The blue eyes were fixed on him, blinking rapidly, but he had his doubts if she still saw him. Had she listened what he had just said?

He hugged her tighter...

It was too late.

_Too late._

Her fingers still clenched in his arms and then she fainted in his arms, life had vanished from her. Bixlow only broke the contact to face her, the blood staining her face, and the blue orbs staring without that innocent glow that was so typical of her.

He always thought that no matter how many times him would stare the immensity were her blue eyes, he thought that he always would drown. But how could he drown, when there was no longer a sea?

* * *

A/N: Ok, don't kill me for this. I though about this since I started write, sorry (?). I love tragic things (judge me) and I did the thing :( The next time, I will write something much longer and happy. I promise! Thank u for all reviews, favorites e follows. See ya!


End file.
